bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Radio Messages: Proving Grounds
The followings are all radio messages played in the Proving Grounds levels of BioShock. __TOC__ Proving Grounds 1. Tenenbaum - Must Protect Little Ones The little ones will lead you to Fontaine, but you must protect them. 2. Frank Fontaine - A Long Road That's it, kid. It's been a long road. You don't even remember most of it. Put you on a sub when you were just a sprout. 3. Frank Fontaine - Moira and Patrick I really wound you up with that wife and child bit: "Oh, me poor Moira. Ah, me wee baby Patrick." Maybe one day I'll get me a real family. They play well with the suckers. 4. Tenenbaum - Lingering Conditioning Ach, look at them. Even though they are physically free of the need to gather, Suchong's mental conditioning still holds them to their terrible task. For sins such as this we can never atone. 5. Tenenbaum - Protect the Little Ones! You must protect the little ones! They are no longer infused with ADAM. They are as vulnerable as any child! 6. Tenenbaum - Call Another Little One (Lost first LS) If a little one falls, you can call for another at a vent. But to lose even one is a sin. 7. Tenenbaum - Splicer Attack! Watch out! For certain their harvesting will draw the attention of the Splicers! 8. Fontaine - Mother's Milk Don't know what I was thinkin'. Never spliced up once the whole time I was down here in this aquarium. Figured it was bad to mix business with pleasure, but whooo! Forget all the nose-candy and floor polish I been wastin' time with! This stuff is the mother's milk! 9. Tenenbaum - Opening the Doors Only the little ones can open these doors. You must protect them. 10. Tenenbaum - More Splicers! Hurry! The harvesting will draw the attention of the Splicers! 11. Tenenbaum - Lost Her (Lost second LS) No! You have lost her! 12. Tenenbaum - Summon Another Little One (Lost second LS) Find a vent und summon another little one. 13. Tenenbaum - Better to Be with You Better for the girls to be with you. Better with you than alone, alone in the crawling darkness. 14. Frank Fontaine - Need More Hah! That might be enough for the working scrubs and the pencil pushers, but I need more, more. I want to splice 'till there ain't nothing left to splice with! 15. Tenenbaum - Fontaine is Near Fontaine is nearby. You are reaching close now. 16. Tenenbaum - Draining Fontaine There, you must use the needle of the Little Sister to drain Fontaine of his ADAM. It is the only way to defeat him. 17. Tenenbaum - Ready for Fontaine Fontaine waits above. There will be no going back from here. Make sure you are ready to face him before moving on. 18. Frank Fontaine - Ain't Strictly Business I remember when me and the Kraut put you in that sub. You were no more than two. You were my ace in the hole, but you were also the closest thing I ever had to a son. And that's why this hurts. Betrayal, kid. Life ain't strictly business. 19. Tenenbaum - Use needle on Fontaine Go! Go now! Hit him with the needle! 20. Tenenbaum - What Are You Waiting for? (Delay using the needle on Fontaine) What are you waiting for?! Hit him with the needle!